Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion
|type = Single |album = |artist = S/mileage |released = April 30, 2014 May 31, 2014 (Event Vs) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 15:57 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" 15th Major Single (2013) |Next = Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu 17th Major Single (2014) }} Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion (ミステリーナイト！／エイティーン エモーション) is S/mileage's 16th major single. It was released on April 30, 2014 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 7 kinds depending on the jackets (14 in total).Twitter The limited editions came with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A, Limited Editions A & C #Mystery Night! #Eighteen Emotion #Mystery Night! (Instrumental) #Eighteen Emotion (Instrumental) Regular Edition B, Limited Edition B #Eighteen Emotion #Mystery Night! #Eighteen Emotion (Instrumental) #Mystery Night! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Mystery Night! (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Eighteen Emotion (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Mystery Night! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Eighteen Emotion (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Mystery Night!" #Mystery Night! (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Mystery Night! (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Mystery Night! (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Mystery Night! (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Mystery Night! (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Mystery Night! (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Event V "Eighteen Emotion" #Eighteen Emotion (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Eighteen Emotion (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Eighteen Emotion (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Eighteen Emotion (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Eighteen Emotion (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Eighteen Emotion (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Concert Performances ;Mystery Night! *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (as part of a medley) *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ ;Eighteen Emotion *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ Promotion Release Events= *March 21, 2014: Hamamatsu City, Shizuoka Prefecture (Handshake, Mini-Live)Hello Project |-|Television Appearances= *2014.05.01 The Girls Live (performing "Eighteen Emotion") *2014.05.02 Music Dragon (performing "Mystery Night!") *2014.05.04 Music Japan (performing "Mystery Night!") *2014.05.08 The Girls Live (performing "Mystery Night!") *2014.06.19 The Girls Live (performing "Eighteen Emotion") *2014.10.02 The Girls Live (performing "Eighteen Emotion") Single Information *All lyrics and composition: Tsunku ;Mystery Night! *Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Violin: Tatsuki- TAGAYA *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon ;Eighteen Emotion *Arrangement & Programming: Itagaki Yusuke *E. Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke & Kamada Koji *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon Trivia *Tsunku said in a tweet that one of the outfits was "erotic". After a fan replied that he preferred a "cute" outfit, Tsunku respond "there's that, too". *Fukuda Kanon said that "Mystery Night!" isn't a typical S/mileage song. *On their YouTube channel, the English title was originally misspelled "Mistery Night". It was eventually fixed. *This single had the highest first-week sales of all S/mileage singles. *This single's Making-of Films were uploaded on their Youtube channel and not added on the Limited Edition DVDs. *This single currently has the highest ranking out of all of their singles, reaching #2 on the weekly ranking. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Total Reported Sales: 36,616 Other Chart Rankings Additional Videos File:スマイレージ 『ミステリーナイト！』 (S mileage A Mistery Night! ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Mistery Night! (Dance Shot Ver.) File:スマイレージ 『エイティーン エモーション』 (S mileage Eighteen Emotion ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Eighteen Emotion (Dance Shot Ver.) File:スマイレージ 『ミステリーナイト！』 （メイキング映像）-1|Making of Mystery Night File:スマイレージ 『エイティーン エモーション』（メイキング映像）-0|Making of Eighteen Emotion References External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net *Event V announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Mystery Night!, Eighteen Emotion *Oricon Profile Listing: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C ja:ミステリーナイト!/エイティーン エモーション Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2014 Singles Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2014 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:Highest Ranking Single